La voix d'un ange
by odvie
Summary: Alexander marche, il sait qu'il est suivi par cette CHOSE. Depuis quand ? Les jours se confondent, et son esprit sombre de plus en plus dans la folie. Rating M justifié (enfin je pense) et attention : ce n'est pas du bisounours.


**La voix d'un ange :**

Le Slenderman suivait sa proie sans se fatiguer. Il la poursuivait sans relâche depuis des semaines, la harcelant continuellement. Cette fois était la bonne: il aurait sa proie. Il allait la coincer et il allait gagner !

Alexander courait à travers les arbres : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de retourner dans CETTE forêt ? Là où tout avait commencé avec la terrible créature qu'était le slenderman, et là où il avait commencé à se séparer de ses deux ex-meilleurs amis, Elliot et Erwann. C'était 5 ans auparavant. Ils s'étaient séparés suite à une dispute s'étant terminée en violente bagarre. Depuis, plus personne ne s'était adressé la parole. Chacun était parti de son coté. Le groupe s'était purement et simplement dissous.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait dire exactement depuis quand il se sentait suivi par ce monstre humanoïde filiforme. Les jours se confondaient depuis longtemps. Il savait juste que la menace était de plus en plus proche, tout comme la folie le gagnait de plus en plus. Paranoïaque à l'extrême ces derniers temps, il s'isolait, croyant que tout le monde voulait sa peau, à la plus grande joie de son poursuivant.

A présent qu'il passait avec peine le vieil arbre mort gigantesque, il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il s'était disputé aussi méchamment avec ses deux acolytes. Ah oui, c'était après avoir appris que l'école primaire abandonnée où ils aimaient s'exercer à la musique en secret avait été le théâtre d'une tuerie dont la cruauté avait été sans limite…

Il savait qu'il s'était énervé, hurlant qu'ils auraient pu y passer, que ce putain de monstre cherchait à les tuer, et qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de le tuer avant qu'ils finissent comme ces pauvres militaires retrouvés en plusieurs morceaux au milieu d'une mare de sang. Elliot avait tenté de le raisonner, lui disant qu'il fallait garder son calme, que ces militaires avaient forcément fait quelque chose qui avait énervé la créature, et que si celle-ci était parfois présente derrière eux, il suffisait juste de l'ignorer et qu'elle finissait par partir. Erwann avait approuvé, ajoutant que les créatures surnaturelles devaient être traitées avec respect, même si elles tuaient des humains sans raison apparente, et lui avait conseillé de ralentir sur l'alcool. Il n'avait pas écouté, puis les choses s'étaient envenimées. La suite était floue. Il savait qu'il avait lancé son poing sur le gothique qui n'avait rien vu venir, qu'Elliot lui avait crié d'arrêter ça et il se souvenait de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti quand Erwann lui avait asséné une droite bien sentie. Cette dernière lui avait fait perdre le contrôle et il s'était jeté sur son ami. Comment cela s'était-il terminé ? Il ne savait plus. Mais il était sûr qu'il avait hurlé des insanités monstrueuses qui avaient conduit le sombre jeune homme à ne plus jamais lui parler ni même croiser.

Haletant, il chercha le poignard dans la poche arrière de son jean. Ouf, il était toujours là ! Il ne se séparait plus de cette arme depuis qu'il se sentait suivi. Il reprit sa marche, la folie guidant ses pas.

Plus il marchait, plus il avait l'impression que la CHOSE se rapprochait. Son sang battait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre ! Il refusait de se laisser prendre par ce monstre.

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais lorsqu'il reconnut le grillage qui délimitait la forêt, il n'hésita pas à le franchir pour quitter l'endroit. Une fois dehors, il se retourna, ricanant sauvagement :

« Tu vois Connard ? T'es bien emmerdé là ! Tu ne peux plus me suivre à présent ! Franchement je me demande pourquoi mes anciens potes parlaient de toi avec autant de respect : t'es qu'un sale monstre qui suit les gens pour les massacrer ensuite ! »

Il reprit sa marche en riant comme un maniaque. La folie l'avait déjà bien consumé. Il se rapprochait du village, tendant soudainement l'oreille : un chant se faisait entendre !

C'était une voix puissante, chargée d'émotion, que le vent portait aux alentours comme s'il souhaitait que tout le monde l'entende. Cette voix le transportait dans un autre monde. Un monde paisible, magnifique, avec des créatures extraordinaires et pacifiques. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers cette voix, serrant son arme dans sa poche.

Son errance le mena jusqu'à la place centrale du village où un petit attroupement s'était formé. Debout sur un rocher plat, un homme aux longs cheveux noir encre jouait d'un instrument ancien ressemblant à une guitare. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir serré par une paire de bottes montantes en cuir et d'une chemise ample blanche. Son look faisait un peu moyenâgeux, mais ça lui allait bien. C'était de lui dont venait la voix, et à ses pieds étaient accrochés des grelots qu'il secouait en cadence. Le public était enjoué et personne ne prêta attention à Alexander qui avançait tel un robot vers eux.

Le musicien-chanteur avait un visage fin aux yeux bleus clairs qui rappela quelqu'un à l'homme traqué par ses démons et sa folie. C'était Erwann ! Son ancien meilleur ami ! Que faisait-il ici ? Normalement, il devait être sur Paris à travailler avec ses collègues sur des phénomènes paranormaux ! Sa folie ne l'aidait pas vraiment et il un ricanement sinistre. Mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Erwann était de mèche avec le Slenderman ! Ce gothique était le responsable de tout ça ! Il sortit son poignard et le serra fort dans sa main. Il allait tuer le complice du monstre sans visage ! Il s'avança, arme en main, jusqu'au pied du rochet. Mais l'autre qui lui tournait le dos l'ignorait, occupé à raconter l'histoire d'un navire maudit ayant pris la mer durant le 17ème siècle. Autre qui distrayait un public alors que LUI était pourchassé par sa faute !

Il patienta, jusqu'à ce que le chanteur ne décide de s'asseoir pour une autre chanson tout aussi chargée d'émotions que celle qui l'avait menée jusque là. Dans un ricanement fou, il leva son arme. Il était pile à la bonne hauteur pour le lui planter dans les reins. Il prit une grande inspiration et abaissa sa lame.

Des tentacules noires le saisirent, bloquant le bras et surtout le poignard à quelques centimètres du dos de l'artiste. Il les sentit s'enrouler autour de ses membres, autour de son buste, et surtout autour de sa bouche pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son, et elles le tirèrent discrètement hors de la place, loin de cette voix magique dont l'auteur était le responsable de tous ces problèmes.

Ce fut dans une impasse qu'on lui rendit la parole, et il se retrouva face à son cauchemar : le Slenderman en personne. Ce dernier semblait très désappointé du comportement de sa proie :

« Ne me dis pas que tu comptais assassiner celui qui était ton ami. »

La voix d'outre-tombe de cette créature faisait à peine frissonner l'âme corrompue par la folie qu'était Alexander. Au contraire, il se mit à rire :

« Putain, j'avais raison : ce goth est ton complice ! J'ai toujours qu'il virerait psychopathe un jour… Désolé mon gars, mais je t'ai percé à jour ! Je ne me ferais pas avoir comme ces abrutis qui restent à l'écouter pendant tu les tueras un par un ! J'ai bien fait de ne jamais l'écouter celui-là… »

Il recommença à rire, face à l'autre toujours aussi égal à lui-même :

« Erwann n'est pas mon complice. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de complice. –il commença à enrouler ses tentacules de façon à bien maintenir sa proie.- Mais il est très intelligent : il s'est douté que je chassais quelqu'un des environs et il est venu, pas pour m'arrêter parce qu'il sait que c'est impossible, mais pour protéger les autres habitants en les distrayant. Lui et ses collègues sont sur mes traces entre deux enquêtes, et je dois avouer que je m'amuse beaucoup avec eux. Ils cherchent toujours à comprendre mes agissements, à déduire mon comportement, et à tenter de prédire mes prochaines actions.

-Et eux vous ne cherchez pas à les tuer ? Pourtant, tous ceux qui ont essayé de vous capturer ont été massacrés. Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur ?

-Parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire pour me stopper. Au mieux, ils arrivent à me distraire de ma cible du moment, au pire ils se chargent de faire en sorte à ce que la population qui entoure ma proie ne soit pas mise en danger. Et puis tu as fait plusieurs choses que je n'ai pas appréciées. Tu m'as manqué de respect à plusieurs reprises, tourné le dos à tes camarades alors qu'ils tentaient de te faire entendre raison, et surtout tenté de poignarder un de mes jouets préférés.

-Un jouet ?! De mieux en mieux ! Erwann n'est qu'un jouet ? Oh le pauvre, quand il saura ça… Mais un jouet, Slendy, on finit toujours par s'en lasser et à le casser. Je suis sûr qu'Erwann ne tardera pas à rejoindre la liste de vos victimes !

-Peut être, peut être pas. Pour l'instant, j'ai bien l'intention de le garder, mais toi… »

Il serra brutalement ses appendices, étouffant l'homme avec force. Homme qui riait toujours avec ce même rire dérangé. Oh bon sang qu'il haïssait cet Alexander… Surtout depuis cette fameuse bagarre au bar cinq ans auparavant où il avait hurlé des insanités à son encontre. Et le fait d'avoir voulu tuer celui qu'il s'efforçait de garder en vie n'avait pas arrangé la situation.

Alexander se sentit redevenir soudainement lui-même. La douleur était atroce, il ne pouvait plus respirer. Face à lui, l'homme sans visage qui semblait le fixer. Cette face blanche était vraiment horrible à voir pour lui qui ferma les yeux pour y échapper. Dans ces derniers instants, il entendit la voix de son ancien ami qui continuait de chasser le silence habituel de la nuit. Le chant lui rappelait ceux du Moyen Age, c'était beau, poétique, ça effaçait presque la douleur. Il imagina une plaine verdoyante, bordée de forêts habitées par des elfes mystérieux. Un monde bien plus paisible que celui qu'il était en train de quitter.

Le Slenderman le relâcha que lorsqu'il sentit la vie s'échapper du corps qu'il jeta machinalement dans un coin. Levant la tête, il se fondit dans les ombres et s'approcha de la place centrale. Non vraiment, cet humain avait la voix d'un ange et il serait dommage de l'abimer.

Erwann sentit la présence mais ne montra rien. Sans savoir pourquoi, une larme coula le long de sa joue, et ses notes se firent plus mélancoliques. Ce ne serait que bien plus tard qu'il apprendrait qu'un corps avait été retrouvé dans une impasse avec les os à moitié broyés. La mission dans le village était finie : seule la victime désignée par le slenderman avait péri. Et tant que l'équipe ne trouverait pas un moyen efficace de le stopper, la seule chose qu'ils pouvaient faire était de limiter les dégâts.

Une fois les gens partis, il rangea son instrument et attendit ses collègues, prêt pour de nouvelles recherches et analyses sur le terrain. Un jour, ils arriveraient à prévoir exactement les agissements de ce prédateur, et un jour, ils trouveront comment l'arrêter. Il se faisait le serment.


End file.
